vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
All Might
|-|Hero Form= |-|True Form= |-|Young= Summary Toshinori Yagi (八木俊典 Yagi Toshinori), most commonly known as All Might (オールマイト Ōru Maito), is the former No. 1 Hero who bore the title of the world's Symbol of Peace and inspired a whole generation of heroes, including Izuku Midoriya, whom he passed the torch of One For All to. He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 6-C | 6-C Name: Toshinori Yagi, "All Might" (Hero Name), "Symbol of Peace" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Former Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, durability, and speed with One For All), Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks. Can create tornadoes), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Transformation (Can switch between his hero and true forms at will), Resistance to Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Destroyed a colossal metal cube with a punch) | Island level (Created a tornado so powerful it brought a thunderstorm) | Island level (Much stronger than in his wounded state) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Is established as being much faster than virtually everyone else in the series, making him immensely superior to 20% Deku) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (All For One called his current form slow compared to his prime) Lifting Strength: Class T (Capable of stopping a massive metal cube with a punch) | Class T (Immensely stronger than in his fight against Wolfram. Able to move a storm weighing dozens of trillions of tons) | Class T (Far superior to his wounded state) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | Island Class | Island Class Durability: Small City level+ (Able to survive hits from All For One, who is comparable to him in power) | Island level (Can withstand the force of his own strikes) | Island level (Can take hits from All For One in his prime) Stamina: Very high (Managed to break his limits and defeat All For One while being extremely injured. In his prime years, All Might has never been shown to be tired even when fighting against multiple villains) Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with air pressure (Could destroy several city blocks) | Standard melee range, up to tens of kilometers with air pressure (The aftereffects of his Detroit Smash brought a thunderstorm from at least 20 kilometers away) | Same as before Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All Might was the top-ranked hero in Japan for his countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous teams and saving countless lives during large-scale disasters. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with an intelligence to match his strength, deducing that Noumu's Shock Absorption had a limit and simply kept beating him until he went over that limit. After a stern talking from Gran Torino, All Might has also started to drop hints for Deku that allow him to greatly improve over the span of a few hours. However, as a hero to the core, he refuses to go all out if innocent lives could be harmed by the aftereffects of his attacks. Weaknesses: Using One For All in his wounded and weakened state harms him, and he is only able to use his hero form for about 3 hours a day (which later decreased to around 1 hour and 30 minutes after giving his Quirk to Deku). His true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to an immense stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. All Might was so talented with One For All that he was widely known as the most powerful person in Japan. *'California Smash:' All Might attacks with a frontal somersault leading into a downward punch. This move was first used against a villain while he was studying abroad in the United States. *'Nebraska Smash:' All Might rotates his arm while throwing a punch to create a tornado. This move was first used to destroy a swarm of two hundred Mini-Bombers. *'Texas Smash:' All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. *'Detroit Smash:' All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. This smash was powerful enough to brought a thunderstorm. *'Missouri Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. *'Carolina Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. *'New Hampshire Smash:' All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into them, crushing and injuring them with his great weight. *'Oklahoma Smash:' All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. *'United States of Smash:' All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All For One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. California Smash.gif|California Smash Nebraska Smash.png|Nebraska Smash Texas Smash.gif|Texas Smash First Detroit Smash.gif|Detroit Smash Missouri Smash.gif|Missouri Smash Carolina Smash.gif|Carolina Smash New Hampshire Smash.gif|New Hampshire Smash Oklahoma Smash.gif|Oklahoma Smash United States of Smash.gif|United States of Smash Key: Weakened | Wounded | Prime Others Notable Victories: Sapphire (Steven Universe) Sapphire's Profile (Weakened All Might was used. Speed was equalized) Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) Akko's Profile (Weakened All Might was used was used. Speed was equalized) Phil Matibag (The Nutshack) Phil's Profile (Weakened All Might and TT Boy Phil were used. Speed was equalized) Kamen Rider Agito (Kamen Rider) Shouichi's Profile (Prime All Might and Burning form Agito are used) Notable Losses: All For One (My Hero Academia) All For One's Profile (Weakened versions were used. All For One had access to Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption) Douren (Sengoku Youko) Douren's Profile (Weakened All Might and Part 1 Douren were used. Speed was equalized) Starman (Earthbound) Starman's Profile (Weakened All Might and Final Starman were used. Speed was equalized) Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa The Rapper) Master Onion’s Profile (Weakened All Might was used. Speed was equalized) Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Weakened All Might and Mark 50-85 Iron Man were used. Speed was equalized) Superman (DC Animated Universe) Superman's Profile (Weakened All Might and STAS - JLU Superman were used. Speed was equalized) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu Dragneel's Profile (Weakened All Might and X784 Natsu without LFDM or DF were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6